warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kestrelflight has Skills/Chapter One
Chapter One Jayfeather Jayfeather was laying down on the cold, stone floor below him. He was curled up in a fluffy ball, slowly regaining his ability to move. His muscles ached with every breath he took, and his pelt was matted and tangled. With the need of great strength, he opened his stinging eyes. Struggling to speak, he exclaimed in a broken voice he never had. "I can see!" He swayed his tail across the ground, purring loudly. To the side of him he could catch faint glimpses of a panting Lionblaze, his golden pelt filled with burrs and tangles. His fiery amber eyes were narrowed to the glass that encased him. "Yeah, cool." He muttered, bunching up to pounce again to the freezing surface of the glass. "You really should stop trying that, Lionblaze. It's going to hurt your claws sooner or later." Jayfeather lashed around at a familer voice to his right. There was Hollyleaf, grooming her leg with her eyes shut. "And hey Jayfeather." She mewed quickly, pausing her continuous licks to address him. Lionblaze froze in his attempts, ears perked and a curious expression on his face. He adjusted one ear before speaking again. "Somebody is coming." He hissed loudly to the other two, startling Hollyleaf and Jayfeather quickly. Lionblaze scrambled to cleaning his pelt, but decided it didn't have the time now. Jayfeather pushed himself up with a thick breath, until he noticed the cat approaching. Crowfeather had appeared in the corridor, a rope gripped tightly in his tail. "Have you calmed down yet, Lionblaze?" Crowfeather meowed to the crouching tom, getting a forceful nod from the golden warrior. With a flick of his tail a small area in Lionblaze's cube opened, causing Lionblaze to pounce out and show his shining claws and bare his sharp fangs at Crowfeather, before he was shoved swiftly to the ground as Crowfeather began to wrap the ropes around Lionblaze. "You're done grooming Hollyleaf, your pelt looks better then before." Crowfeather turned to Hollyleaf with a rope in his mouth and a tight grip on Lionblaze's rope by his tail. He approached as she stalked from her cube, tying the ropes around her body with no real force in his movements, clearly respecting her fear to him. "This won't hurt Hollyleaf, you can stop shaking. You're in good paws." He assured her as he tied the final knot in her ropes. With a quick turn and another rope in his mouth he padded to see Jayfeather, eyes bearing deep into him. "Jayfeather." He nodded as Jayfeather stepped out, looking at him with dislike in his strides. The robes were forced onto him slowly, the knots digging into him. He had one on his neck, on his legs, body, and a bit of it hanging off for Crowfeather to hold it. "Good, now follow me." He flicked his tail for everybody to walk as he began to stalk off through the frosty corridor. "So I get the vibe I have a lot of explaining to do." He started, passing a hissing and screaming Firestar as if it was something he did everyday. "Well, where do I start? These evil cats, call themselves The Darkness, came to the moors of WindClan one day." He mewed lightly, passing a resting Millie. "They threatened to kill every last cat of WindClan for territory, food, and power over the clan cats. Course, we didn't believe them at all, and then.." His voice filled with a deeper sadness, his powerful and cheery self gone in an instant. "...Happened bout a weak ago, screams heard throughout the whole territory. The nursery," He stopped for a second. "A kit was found strangled on the ground, and a few days later, Kestrelflight had disappeared." Jayfeather straightened up, Hollyleaf whimpered, and Lionblaze growled hearing kit and strangled in the same sentence. Crowfeather, however, continued his explanation. "He came back with some fur missing, and a whole lot of thing to say. Got us updated to the times and powers The Darkness had. Ropes, swords, armor, dart guns." Jayfeather was stunned at the mention of dart guns. "Dart guns? Was that what happened in ThunderClan?" He hissed, feeling his ropes tighten. Crowfeather only shot him a stern glance and continued. "Anyways, soon more things popped up. Cats ripped open in other territories, queens drowned in rivers, kits found savaged. WindClan was fed up. Formed this thing called The Wind, fighting Darkness and destroying their stupid plans. And we need you to join." Crowfeather finished, halting as he said the last word. "You ''will ''join, right?" "Of course! Nobody kills clan cats so brutally but dark forest spawns!" Hollyleaf exclaimed aggressively. "What do I do first?" She asked impatiently. Crowfeather merely sat down, blinking before he spoke again. Hollyleaf's neck fur was bristling wildly, as if she was just rubbed the wrong way. "You need to sign a paper in Kestrelflight's office, then follow me down to Nightcloud for suiting up. Jayfeather can go first." Crowfeather purred, staring at Hollyleaf's expression. "But i'm glad to see you so excited." He quickly added to his words, watching Hollyleaf closely. "And where is Kestrelflight's office?" Jayfeather snarled quickly, narrowing his blue eyes at the black warrior. Crowfeather straightened up, looking at the door beside the four cats. "Right in there, now go." Before Jayfeather could respond he was shoved into another room, where Kestrelflight sat down in a chair by a table, halfway into a plump rabbit. He glanced at Jayfeather, and beckoned him to take a seat, where a paper lay down on the solid table. "Welcome, use this pen and sign here, your mother's name here, and your father's name here." Kestrelflight pointed to the respective areas to sign with his tail . Jayfeather slowly picked up the pen in his paw (because thsi is ILLOGICAL, it doesn't need to make sence, MMKAY?) and read the paper before him. Welcome to The Wind Agency Program! (TWAP, but call it The Wind) Here you will be put to your best against a new crew of evil warrior, The Darkness. Just sign in the respective areas as noted and give it to Kestrelflight. Mother's Name: _______ Father's Name: _______ Your Name: _______ He sighed and signed the areas quickly and quietly, pushing it towards Kestrelflight silently, awaiting a response. "Wonderful, now wait outside while Crowfeather sends in Hollyleaf and Lionblaze to register, Appentice Jay. Call me Agent Kestrel." Jayfeather nodded and shuffled quickly out of the room, waiting for his siblings to go in and out before they head down to Nightcloud to get 'suited up'. Out of the room shuffled Hollyleaf, who was crouching low after signed the paper with her mother and father. Crowfeather looked down approvingly at her, and nodded to her as she passed the WindClan tom. As the last cat out Lionblaze took place at the back, and they began the walk to Nightcloud. "So, how did ThunderClan go?" Crowfeather broke the eerie silence with a slighted meow, to which Lionblaze snorted at. Jayfeather curled his tail around his back before he replied to the question. "Pretty good for a blind cat." He said, blue eyes focused on Crowfeather's skinny form. He paused slightly before continuing. "Why do you look so.. Bony?" He asked the powerful warrior quickly, paws shuffling to a certain pattern as they walked through the halls of W.I.N.D. Crowfeather hesitantly answered the inquiry, shuffled at a faster pace then before. "Well.. We're here!" He exclaimed as they reached a door at the end of a corridor. It had the emblem of an eagle on it, and a plate on the it saying 'Nightcloud'. The cats slipped into the room one by one, just staring at the black she-cat with a vest on. "Welcome to my office, I suppose you're looking for vests. I swear I had them right here.." She trailed off, muttering under her breath something along the lines of "Filthy half-clans, disgusts me how cats like Crowfeather can go to such a waste of kin.", "Lazy animals putting the hard work on the parents.", and "Rats and maggots, making dirt on their family line.". Jayfeather sighed, recounting the moments leading up to this. He was an agent now, and he couldn't go back. (doing the coding later i'm lazy)